1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench assembly with gripping surface and more particularly pertains to preventing slippage during any type of handling of a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gripping surfaces for ratchet wrench handles is known in the prior art. More specifically, gripping surfaces for ratchet wrench handles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing slippage during use of a ratchet wrench are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,791; 5,329,834; U.S. Patent Des. 360,123; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,150; 5,280,735; and 5,343,776.
In this respect, the ratchet wrench assembly with gripping surface according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing slippage during any type of handling of a ratchet wrench.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ratchet wrench assembly with gripping surface which can be used for preventing slippage during any type of handling of a ratchet wrench. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.